


Unimpressed [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, English Accent, Jealousy, M/M, New Year's Eve, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has no intention of attending the Met's New Year's Eve party. The start of a new year is all but meaningless to him. But he ends up there anyway, having odd conversations, and John does not find Sherlock's jealousy the slightest bit cute. And then there is dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unimpressed [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unimpressed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103706) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> And so we conclude our week of the incomparable Atlin and Hound!  
> It's sad to say goodbye for now but we will be back in July with more of the Unkissed series...  
> Thank you, Hound for your fantastic writing and the permission to share it orally/aurally,  
> Thank you, AttyDiva for your lovely, shell-like ears.


End file.
